<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmic Love by PsykoRedHead16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120524">Cosmic Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoRedHead16/pseuds/PsykoRedHead16'>PsykoRedHead16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Encounters of the Fourth Kind [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Murdoc Niccals, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bad Flirting, Bottom Stuart "2D" Pot, Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Role Reversal, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoRedHead16/pseuds/PsykoRedHead16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 90s a ship just so happens to crash to the planet's surface. Enter a 21 year old Stuart Pot who is thrilled at the prospect of potentially bedding his alien friend, Urr'dok. </p><p>Basically a look into what if Murdoc had been the alien to crash on Earth instead of Stuart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Encounters of the Fourth Kind [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosmic Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposed2bfunny/gifts">supposed2bfunny</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After having an excellent discussion with Beck over the reverse for First Contact I thought up this story. So as a thank you for all her wonderful gifts and constant morale boosting I'm giving her this lil one-shot of Urr'dok and Stuart :D</p><p>Thank you again Beck, for your unwavering support!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>👽    👽    👽</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Stuart shook the bottle of water, watching fascinated as the small droplets of flavouring changed the liquid purple and sparkly. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s neat, what did you say this was?” </p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok looked over, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Stuart seemingly missed the look as he wiggled the bottle, smiling at the sparkles moving inside. Urr’dok sighed and rolled his eyes. He expected no less of the somewhat dim-witted human companion.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosmic dust.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cosmic dust. It sounds wonderful, what does it taste like?” Stuart turned his smiling face to finally peer at Urr’dok. The alien made an uncomfortable noise upon having the baby blue eyes on him. He huffed while glancing at his ship in front of him. He had a panel opened with some components laid out on the grass for repairs. He heard Stuart approach and eventually sit beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“Fruit. Dirt planet fruit.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s delightful,” Stuart chuckled sweetly. The human swung his leg over the small bench so he was straddling it and facing Urr’dok. “Do you drink this a lot?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Have it with only.” At Stuart’s curious frown, Urr’dok grumbled. Using human words to express anything was beyond difficult. Instead of trying to verbalize yet again he reached out and pressed a single finger to the middle of Stuart’s forehead. <b>‘I happened to have it with me before crashing. Not my favourite drink, too light.’</b></p><p> </p><p>As any other time he had shared a brief connection with Stuart, to mentally convey thoughts, the human flushed a pinkish colour. Urr’dok brought his hand back to himself and returned to fixing his ship. Stuart’s crush was blatant and Urr’dok would be lying if he told himself it wasn’t an intriguing notion, potentially mating with a human. Every time they connected mentally, Urr’dok could read the many, <em> many </em>, thoughts Stuart had of him. It was hard to ignore sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>“So, uh, you prefer other drinks? W-what other drinks do you like then?” Stuart stumbled to a stop and Urr’dok gave the human a look from the corner of his eyes. Stuart cleared his throat, eyes jumping from Urr’dok’s eyes to lips to eyes a few times. “Uh, if you need to uh you know, mental talk at me, I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok wanted to laugh at how absurdly obvious the human was being. Part of him wanted to entertain Stuart’s hilariously weak attempts to seduce him, but then it might leave him companionless. Setting his tools down, Urr’dok cracked his neck slightly before rearranging himself to face Stuart, now straddling the bench as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Hand,” he demanded. He held his one hand out to Stuart. </p><p> </p><p>He saw the elation light up the blue eyes before his hand was grasped eagerly. He could immediately read Stuart’s thoughts and feelings, like a bloom of warmth over his body. As before, Stuart’s cheeks darkened, and like he normally did, Urr’dok pretended not to read anything from it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Human’s have alcohol, I like hard drinks like that. Not to say Cosmic Dust isn’t enjoyable, the fruity flavour is pleasant.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have alcohol on your home planet? What’s your world like?” Stuart scooted closer to him, their knees brushing. “Are all your people as pretty as you, or are you the exception?”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok blinked surprised, the last question being far more forward than any previous attempts. <b>‘We do… My home is mean. Mean and unwelcoming.’ </b> Stuart looked sad at his words so he quickly rectified things by backpedaling. <b>‘Not many would say that, but you are human and I’m the first of my kind to be seen by a human. You don’t have a solid point of reference to be making strong opinions about my appearance.’</b></p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok mentally groaned to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well.” Stuart looked to his lap for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts swirled in the human’s head, too many for Urr’dok to pinpoint exact feelings. Stuart looked at him again, a far more determined look on his face. “I think that even if I met others I would still say you were the prettiest. You have such wonderful markings and your uh, colouring… er complexion is a perfect contrast. Uh, I like your eyes too.” </p><p> </p><p>He examined Stuart’s face for dishonesty, baffled why a scrawny human would be so infatuated with a weird alien like himself. When Stuart shifted, scooting even closer to him and awkwardly shuffling his long legs under Urr’dok’s, the human grabbed another of his hands. He felt his ears and cheeks heat up along his markings. He saw no lies in the soft blue eyes, which only made him more unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“You uh, you’re really beautiful and I’d like to kiss you.” </p><p> </p><p>The rhythmic thumping of his hearts rattled in his ears, this was far too close for comfort. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Kiss? What does that accomplish?’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok stared at Stuart’s lips, the gentle curve and pink colour beckoned him. Part of him yearned to break their distance by leaning in. Far too close though. The human would be so disappointed to discover the truth about him. He had learned enough about humans to know his bi-gendered body was wrong, or seen as wrong. It was no different here than on his home planet.</p><p> </p><p>“It- kissing, well, it shows I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘You’re stupidly childish if you think kissing shows affection. My world doesn’t even have kissing so it’s utterly pointless. Kissing is just swapping bodily fluids in your human culture, and triggering weird neurological responses to release “happy” chemicals.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stuart squeezed at his hands, jaw clenching partly at his response. Briefly he wondered if the human would explode, but instead Stuart exhaled lightly. The palms loosened and Stuart sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Even so, what’s wrong with a few happy chemicals? Do your people not have something similar?”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok hesitated to respond. He looked at their joined hands then Stuart’s face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘We’re currently doing my people’s equivalent.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… we are? The hand holding?” All previous negativity washed away at the bewilderment Stuart was experiencing. “How?”</p><p> </p><p><b>‘It’s considered very intimate to share a mental connection to one another. Skin contact. Mating is another type of telepathic sharing.’ </b> He conjured up an image of a bite mark on someone’s neck, a generic image to share with Stuart. <b>‘That’s a bond mark, connects two of my people outside a family group so they don’t need to touch to communicate.’ </b></p><p> </p><p>Stuart tilted his head as he mulled over the information. “How do your people bond?”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok smirked at the sudden opportunity to turn the tables and make Stuart squirm. He pulled up imagery of debauchery, a fantasy he held that he wanted to one day fulfill, maybe. Projecting the scene to Stuart, he waited for the human to understand what he was mentally seeing. It took only a matter of seconds before he saw the physical reaction to the imagery. Stuart’s pupils dilated and the human’s cheeks flushed brightly. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘That is mating to bond.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stuart seemed lost in the pictures floating in his head. Urr’dok snorted and pulled the thoughts back, dragging Stuart’s consciousness into the forefront. </p><p> </p><p>“That uh, that was nice- I mean interesting! Interesting.” Stuart cleared his throat. “Your people have interesting ways of showing affection.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Pervert.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He received a loud grumble. “How else am I supposed to respond?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘The whole point of this exchange was to explain the differences. We hold hands...you humans smack mouths together, which is gross.’ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stuart nodded slowly in understanding. Like a Cheshire Cat, Stuart leered and dragged his eyes to their connected hands. Urr’dok frowned, perplexed and glanced at their hands. When blue eyes drew up to his again he got a strange sinking feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean I've been like, doing the equivalent of kissing you, <em> this whole time </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Had his body functioned similar to a human’s he would have surely blushed furiously over the inquiry. Exasperated he exhaled loudly. <b>‘No. </b> <b> <em>I’ve </em> </b> <b>been doing the equivalent of kissing </b> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <b>, because your feeble human brain isn’t capable of it.’</b></p><p> </p><p>A dopey grin creeped onto Stuart’s face as he spoke, “you’ve been kissing me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘No! NO… ugh!’</b>
</p><p> </p><p> “Then what would you call this?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘You’re a persistent fucker, aintcha?’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stuart leaned forward. “Well if holding hands is considered your kissing, then what is this called?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Being… intimate.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So why not let me show you how humans do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’Dok closed his eyes a minute or so and tried to calm the flurry of emotions screaming to be shared. Once sure he could control his response, he reached out mentally to turn the tides in his favour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘How do humans mate? What are common human affections like? Do humans often mate outside of finding a partner for life?’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stuart sat back some and blinked in astonishment. Urr’dok understood the reaction, he never really asked more than he needed to know about Earth or humans. Enough to get by. Stuart frowned in concentration, attempting to project thoughts to Urr’dok. It was pitiful and fuzzy, but no less impressive the human was trying. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Just speak, your mind isn’t built to telepathically project things.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There is a small disappointed grumble before Stuart begins answering him. “We have sex, not much different to you and we do it very often outside of… uh, marriage? I think marriage is our equal to your bonding.” Urr’dok hummed in intrigue at the new term, marriage. Stuart chuckles warmly at his response before he continues. “Hugging is a form of affection. Snogging, hand holding, cuddling ...uh, sex can be seen as affection I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no warning before Stuart surged forward and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Urr’dok blanched as he jerked back, startled at the sudden action. Then frustration seeped in as he gripped Stuart’s hands tightly. The human whimpered at the grinding of his bones.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Why did you do that?’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to kiss you, I guess… I- I like you Dok’.”</p><p> </p><p>Grunting in agitation, Urr’dok dropped Stuart’s hands and lifted himself from the bench. He stomped off to the other side of his ship to get away, retreat into the confines. Possibly hide from Stuart and his incessant need to be intimate with him. Stuart made an abortive noise and scrambled to follow him. The human tripped before the doorway of the spacecraft and groaned pitifully. Urr’dok growled, “go away human.”</p><p> </p><p>“No wait, Urr’dok I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I should have asked,” Stuart gasped, struggling to his feet to slip inside the somewhat cramped ship. “I really like you, like a lot hah… I’m sure you noticed.” </p><p> </p><p>Whipping around on the human, Urr’dok stalked up and jabbed the young man’s forehead with an index finger, long nail poking the fragile skin. Stuart winced, but remained there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘I’m male!’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Stuart stood there, blinking dumbly. Urr’dok pulled away, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed. In mild panic he started to shove Stuart outwards to the exit. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait- I, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok pushed harder until Stuart fell out the entry to his ship. </p><p> </p><p>“Go away.”</p><p> </p><p>Stuart looked back, stunned and clearly hurt over how abruptly he was ejected. Urr’dok slapped his hand over the pad by the door, closing the entry off. Rubbing his face and fretting he looked around the cluttered ship. He had turned the bowels of his ship into a makeshift living quarters, but now he looked at it in disdain. He should leave Earth entirely. </p><p> </p><p>Jumping, Urr’dok glanced at his doorway, startled to hear Stuart knocking on it. He remained rooted to the spot and willed the human to leave. It took a couple minutes of banging before finally Stuart seemed to have stopped. He relaxed and moved, plopping on the awkward bed Stuart had built him. He sighed heavily, body sagging as the realization crawled over him. He would <em> have </em> to leave now. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>👽    👽    👽</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The following six days were spent repairing his ship and starting it up to meld with the interface in a small attempt to heal the biologically linked portions. During the time working he noticed miserably that Stuart decided to stay away, much like he demanded. He tried to ignore the ache it created in his chest. Stuart’s absence did not bother him and he forced himself to pretend that was true. </p><p> </p><p>He tinkered with small repairs here and there. Time passed until he realized he was straining to see well in the near dark on the eighth night. Urr’dok arranged a special light and tried to resume working. </p><p> </p><p>Behind him the bushes rustled, giving him pause as he craned his head around. When Stuart stepped through, Urr’dok felt his two hearts leap, immense mixed feelings swarmed his senses. He was elated to see his favourite human, but dreaded it as well. He was curious to know why Stuart had come out so late to see him, and after a week no less.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, evening Dok’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night human.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of hesitation passed and then Stuart was approaching far quicker. He turned bodily to watch the human rush up to him. When they were barely a few feet apart, Stuart took a deep breath. He examined the human, watching the constant shifting of blue eyes from his face to the ground. Stuart seemed nervous, but he was extrapolating from what he knew of the human’s mannerisms.</p><p> </p><p>Stuart took another step towards him, hands fiddling with his coat sleeves. Urr’dok craned his head partly to keep the human’s face in view. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>A swell of conflicting feelings bubbled up at the mostly harmless request. He was pleased Stuart seemed interested, still, even after his embarrassing announcement days prior. Sleep had evaded him while mulling over what to do after Stuart had left. </p><p> </p><p>A single kiss, a human form of affection, could be an interesting experience. Urr’dok had thought about the things Stuart fantasized about, thought very deeply about them. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>The kiss was nothing like he expected. Stuart leaned in rapidly and they smacked foreheads and mouths. It forced him back slightly and next he knew he was gripping at Stuart to steady himself. From what Stuart thought in their moments of shared connection, he assumed a kiss was meant to be gentle and slow. Somehow he found himself on the ground on his back with Stuart over him. There was an awkward and apologetic smile as the human attempted to right himself. Urr’dok ran his tongues over his sore lips, confused by what had transpired. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I uh, got a little excited,” Stuart mumbled. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Stuart halted there, on top of him, long arms on either side of him. His human body radiated slight warmth and somehow that brought a flood of ideas; absurd ideas. Normally he managed to keep anything to himself, but he partially wished to share his interests more fully. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I try that again?” </p><p> </p><p>This time there was no hesitation.“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Stuart’s lips were chapped and sort of rough, but oddly suited to the human. It started chaste, warm thoughts swirling between them through the small connection. Still, Urr’dok lay there stiff, unsure how to respond to the kiss. Then, abruptly, Stuart was cupping his face, one thumb rubbing his cheek as he tilted his face to kiss him deeper. There was a hot swipe of Stuart’s tongue on his lips and all the vulgar feelings of pure carnal desire poured in. Suddenly imagery dripped into his mind, filling it until no corner was left untouched.</p><p> </p><p><b>‘</b> <b> <em>Oh.</em> </b> <b>’</b></p><p> </p><p>He parted his lips unintentionally and next he knew Stuart was pressing his tongue in, dancing over his dual tongues lightly. The sensation sent a spark of arousal straight through him and his hands came to rest on Stuart’s back and waist. The human made a slight noise when he worked his tongues back, twisting them around the other’s. He may not have understood the kissing aspect, but he certainly tried to keep up, sloppy as it was.</p><p> </p><p>With their thoughts connected he could read the thrill and interest rolling off Stuart like sweat. It saturated his mind, enticing him and drawing out his own interest. His palms moved along Stuart’s back, one moving upwards to rest at the back of his neck. The others slid down, two pushing up under the coat and shirt the human wore, pressing to the warm skin underneath. His last hand slid further, gliding up over the curve of Stuart’s backside. Somehow the simple act of touching amped up Stuart’s kissing. The human shifted above him, leaning down and resting atop him. </p><p> </p><p>Mild panic shot through him at the idea of Stuart feeling his growing arousal, but he quickly reminded himself that Stuart knew. That his arousal would hopefully not put the human off. Stuart’s own hardness grinded against his, which was followed with a low moan and more insistent rubbing. He growled low in his throat and moved his legs to cage Stuart over his body, rolling his hips to meet the small bumps and rubs from the human. Their lips parted and Stuart gasped wetly, mere inches from his face. The human’s cheeks were flushed a deep red colour and his beautiful blue eyes were dazed. Urr’dok inhaled sharply, Stuart was a rather gorgeous human. </p><p> </p><p>He received a surprised noise when he rolled them over, easily trapping Stuart to the grass. The surprise was replaced with small giggles when he nuzzled into the human’s neck, breathing in the weak pheromones and scent that were unique to Stuart. He breathed against Stuart’s ear which earned him a softer sound. He wanted so much more, he wanted to drink Stuart in, inhale his purest scent and consume the human. Lanky legs awkwardly moved to mimic Urr’dok’s previous position. With the space he fully pressed down on Stuart, rocking his hips and chased the lovely feeling of the human’s arousal. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Stuart gasped, his legs tightening to Urr’dok’s sides. “You feel n-nice.” </p><p> </p><p>The comment was genuine, breathy and everything he had always wanted to hear. The boost to his confidence had him holding Stuart more firmly to his body as he ground their hips together excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhh… I-I would like to feel you, uh, under the clothes.” </p><p> </p><p>That gave Urr’dok pause. He tilted his head to get a proper look at Stuart. Nervous it was a cruel joke. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you look so lovely. You’re glowing,” Stuart complimented. “You’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Hands came up and touched his face, tracing the marks on his jaw and along his broken nose. He felt adoration in the touches. </p><p> </p><p>“So gorgeous.” </p><p> </p><p>The feather light admiration of his face brought a swell of emotions, tight as it sat in the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“You really are pretty Dok’, I could kiss you forever.” </p><p> </p><p>Shyly he cast his gaze towards Stuart’s chest, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. The human was being incredibly sweet despite projecting a desire for much more. The hands smoothed through his hair until fingers teased along his overly sensitive ears and bumps. He shuddered, breath hitching at the simple feel. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Stuart uttered, perking up. “Does that feel good?” To punctuate his question, Stuart rubbed the bumps decorating his ear more eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>Arousal filled him and his secondary set of hands tugged at Stuart’s clothes, unsure how to remove them. The human laughed and he instantly halted, dread filling him. Stuart unzipped his coat, wiggling to get out of it. Immediately he relaxed as he watched Stuart struggle out of his shirt next. His eyes trailed the pale expanse of skin and the small smattering of blue body hair over Stuart’s chest. His one set of hands were drawn to the skin.</p><p> </p><p>Skimming his fingers along the bumps of Stuart’s ribs, up to his pecs and over the small nubs, Urr’Dok hummed in growing excitement. The skin felt softer than feathers and warm like tea, both of which were Earth favourites of his. He fell forward and pressed his sort of flat nose to the sparse hair, inhaling deeply. He felt a palm run through his hair, tussling the dark strands affectionately as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Smell good,” he muttered, mouth half pressed to Stuart’s chest. ‘<b>Like a Summer night when it’s hot.’</b></p><p> </p><p>“You should,” Stuart cleared his throat and tugged on Urr’dok’s uniform. “I could help…”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok cocked his head. “Uniform off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that. I can-”</p><p> </p><p>Breathing in, Urr’dok concentrated to absorb the materials, dissolving the uniform. Once gone he moved and glanced down at Stuart. The human was eyeing the length of his body, eyes traveling down between his legs. Mild discomfort swelled in his chest and he forced himself to remain still for the human. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty everywhere.” </p><p> </p><p>“Human pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Stuart chuckled. The human shifted his hands down and squirmed a bit as he fought to get his trousers and underpants off. “I uh, just need to get these off, mind giving me a hand?”</p><p> </p><p>Eager at the prospect of actually removing clothing from the human, Urr’dok quickly assisted Stuart in disrobing fully. He fiddled with Stuart’s shoes in frustration until he managed to take them off. He looked down at the human’s body, eyes coming to stop at Stuart’s crotch. The sex organ was hard, much as he was, and had something odd underneath attached. Instead of asking he gently ran a finger over the flesh. It was loose and rather warm. </p><p> </p><p>“Might want to shrink those talons or yours. I don’t fancy getting poked full of holes down there.”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok glanced at his long nails and retracted them. He was quick to resume touching at the sac, curious what purpose it held.</p><p> </p><p>“That, it feels nice when you do that,” Stuart mumbled. He canted his hips some to continue the stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>“What is?”</p><p> </p><p>“My balls,” the human answered with a breathless chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Purpose?”</p><p> </p><p>Stuart shifted again, lifting his hips partly and rearranging on the grass. He parted his lips in preparation to answer. </p><p> </p><p>Urr’Dok blinked seeing something beneath and immediately his attention moved as did his fingers. Pressing a finger to the bumpy spot he was surprised by the small startled noise Stuart gave. He glanced at the human’s face to see if he had hurt the fragile being.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be, uh, my… butthole.”</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head in curiosity. “What is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t quite know what you’re asking Dok’, maybe uh, mental speaking would be easier?”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’Dok eyed Stuart, a slow smirk tugging at his lips. Stuart’s constant need to share a mental link was flattering, if a bit obvious. He touched a hand to Stuart’s thigh to project his thoughts to the human more clearly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘It’s an opening?’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes-”</p><p> </p><p><b>‘Then you are also half-male! We are very similar,’ </b> Urr’Dok let his elation filter through. <b>‘You being male-female would explain a fair lot.’</b></p><p> </p><p>Stuart blinked rapidly. “I’m- wait... What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’Dok rubbed his finger over the opening, noting how dry it felt. He assumed that was in part because of how small it appeared. Stuart’s body shuddered when he continued to brush his finger along it, proving to Urr’Dok that it was sensitive much like his own; though his own was far superior to this human one.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, hold on Dok’, I’m a bit underprepared.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed thoughtfully at that. Removing his finger he awkwardly spread his own legs further and reached between them. His own arousal had triggered his own opening to produce lubricant.</p><p> </p><p>Stuart craned his head to look down Urr’Dok’s body, observing what he was doing. It made him feel mildly self conscious, so he rushed to finish his task and resume his previous position.</p><p> </p><p>“What was-” Stuart’s words choked off into an astonished sound when Urr’dok rubbed now slicked fingers to the small opening. “Oh… <em> oh </em>, b-but how?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Not important, does that feel better?’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” the human sighed, body relaxing a bit under his touches. “What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Lubricant.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stuart gasped when he managed to press a finger in after some teasing. Urr’Dok watched in fascination, surprised how incredibly tight the opening was inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Stuart mumbled. “Thought I would be doing this…”</p><p> </p><p><b>‘Should I stop?’ </b>A trickle of fear ran through him. He worriedly considered backing off and hiding again. Stuart seemed uncomfortable and it was clearly caused by him.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, it’s okay, uh, be slow though. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p><b>‘Yes,’</b> he commented mentally. <b>‘I will be cautious of your human body. Your opening seems rather dry, is that normal for your half-males?’</b></p><p> </p><p>“Uh…”</p><p> </p><p><b>‘No matter,’ </b> Urr’dok contemplated. <b>‘Feels very different, but creates a similar response.’</b></p><p> </p><p>He observed his finger slowly work further into the tight heat. Stuart made a few noises, his body fairly relaxed. It was exhilarating to know he would be able to have the human under him, be inside his warm body and watch him fall apart. The tightness eased and he worked the finger deeper, shifting it to find the area he knew his body had.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Oh Christ,” Stuart gasped sharply. </p><p> </p><p>Urr’Dok practically purred at the reaction. He rubbed the strange little bundle of nerves a little more, which triggered another breathy sound. With the knowledge stored away, he worked his finger out. He gave Stuart a short reprieve before he worked in two more fingers to make it three. Mild impatience made him eager to push things along.</p><p> </p><p>But then Stuart winced and suddenly he felt terrible for rushing. He paused his fingers, deep inside the human, and allowed the other to relax yet again. He littered small nips along the spread thighs, attempting to soothe the young man.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Sorry. I’m… excited.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stuart nodded and gave Urr’dok a thumbs up, an action he was familiar with. He understood it as a sign of being okay. Or, he interpreted it as such. He remained halted however, fingers buried deep in the human, unsure whether to resume despite the okay. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, are you planning to keep going or?” Stuart shifted and rocked his hips downwards on his fingers, encouraging him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>At the action Urr’dok kicked into gear and found himself leaning over Stuart, caging him to the grass as his fingers resumed working in and out. He observed the change in Stuart’s expression, how his lips parted and his eyes slid to half open. The human was flushed a soft red all over his face and ears. The longer he moved his fingers the darker the flush became. When he pressed his fingertips to the nerves again, Stuart gasped wantonly and jolted. He read the reaction as good and continued to stimulate the bundle, pleased by Stuart’s soft noises.</p><p> </p><p>He watched in intrigue when the human’s sex organ twitched with each pass of his fingers. He felt his own body reacting, egged on into proceeding to the next step. Removing his fingers he wiped them carefully on the grass. His other palms ran under Stuart’s thighs, cupping at the back of the human’s knees and pulling. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Stuart gasped, “m-maybe we could move this to a more comfortable location? Possibly?”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok blinked each eye multiple times, patterned features pinching. He considered their surroundings as he mulled the human’s words. The ground probably hurt and although he was urgent to press on, he also didn’t want to harm Stuart. His speckled eyes landed on the ship and his decision was made. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Stuart grasped at his shoulders startled, holding close to Urr’dok as he was hefted up into four very capable arms. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Inside would be warmer and safer for your fragile human body.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that fragile.” Stuart huffed, but made no attempt to stand on his own legs. Urr’dok smirked and shifted the lanky body some so he could walk to the entry. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Your body is weakly constructed compared to mine. Your skin is easily bruised.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Stuart frowned, frustration radiating and easily read by Urr’dok. It felt pertinent to maintain pleasant camaraderie so Urr’dok brought his mocking down to a minimum. He emitted a soothing sensation, easing the irritation out of the human as he stepped to the entry of the ship. Carefully ducking through the doorway, he lowered Stuart to the makeshift bed. </p><p> </p><p>When he made an attempt to close the door, Stuart snatched one of four wrists and pulled him forcefully towards the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Forget the door.”</p><p> </p><p>More curious than perturbed, Urr’dok heeded the request and pressed a knee to the bed’s edge. He lifted his body over and once more trapped the human beneath himself. The human lifted his hands up to cup at Urr’dok’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Where were we?” </p><p> </p><p>There was an odd boost in Stuart’s confidence now that they were hidden from the outside world, something Urr’dok noted while leaning down. He mimicked Stuart’s insistent kissing, sloppily, while working one hand between them. </p><p> </p><p>As he felt over his arousal a knee slipped and he grunted as he nearly fell off the rather small bed. Pulling from the kisses, Urr’dok grumbled and squeezed himself between the wall and Stuart. Before the human could comment he grabbed a long leg with two hands and slid up till he felt the slicked opening. </p><p> </p><p>Stuart jerked partly and bit at his bottom lip. “Slowly.”</p><p> </p><p>Wiggling his other arms under and around Stuart, Urr’dok growled low in his throat as he began pushing into the human. He held the body close with all his arms, rolling his hips to continue working inward. The further he sunk into the heat, the more lax the human became. Stuart whined and rocked downward, almost involuntarily. Urr’dok hummed and thrust lightly until he bottomed out. He could read the heavy haze of arousal rolling off the human, how much Stuart was lost to the sensations. He leaned forward some and moved Stuart to reveal part of his chest. Drooping his head he parted his lips and slid his dual tongues along the pale skin, humming in pleasant surprise at the taste.</p><p> </p><p>It was far better than his imagination could conjure. The human responded in kind to the ministrations placed upon his body with soft noises of enjoyment, which only spurred Urr’Dok on. Once the spasms around his cock calmed, Urr’Dok grunted against Stuart’s chest as he began moving.</p><p> </p><p>The movements were slow, more of an ease and pull as Urr’Dok worked in and out. The pace allowed him the chance to feel the tight squeeze over his shaft with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you can go faster yanno? Maybe,” Stuart gasped, voice fluttery. “If you want, this is nice too.”<br/>
<br/>
Urr’dok blinked, surprised to hear how breathy the human sounded, but also at the subtle demand from him. He hesitated for a moment, contemplating how fast Stuart wanted him to work his hips. Eventually he took to picking up his pace, his hands lifting Stuart’s one leg higher. He wanted to find the strange little bundle again, make the human shout.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, christ, you feel really good ‘Dok.” </p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok grunted his affirmation to the compliment and trailed his dual tongues up the heaving chest to Stuart’s neck. He buried into the pink skin and inhaled, seeking the pheromones he associated with the human. The action seemed to please Stuart as the young man groaned, his body shuddering. </p><p> </p><p><b>‘You taste like heaven.’</b> Urr’dok growled at the back of his throat as he began working his hips faster. His own enjoyment of the sensations, the swirling feelings between them, was beginning to build. A pressure was forming in his abdomen, like a fire, looking for the edge. <b>‘You’re mine human, all mine.’ </b><br/>
<br/>
There was a silent, mental agreement to the statement and Urr’dok gave a happy noise. He pressed a sloppy kiss to the red cheek, thrusting hard, momentarily forgetting to keep a steady pace. Stuart gasped loudly and his body jolted suddenly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Oh fuck… jesus, again. Please again, right there.” </p><p> </p><p>A set of dull nails dug into his chest as Stuart gripped at him. He leaned up enough to view the human, watching the way sweat trailed the side of his face, how his eyes were closed and his lips parted. The other’s skin was brightly flushed and so very tantalizing. Urr’dok grinned, baring his sharp teeth as he thrusted hard. Once more Stuart jerked, moaning weakly. </p><p> </p><p>Reburying himself into the slim neck, Urr’dok tasted at the sweat slicked skin. He gave a rumbling hum of enjoyment at the salty taste. It only encouraged him to work faster and harder, jolting Stuart with each thrust, making contact with the spot that drove the human mad with pleasure nearly each pass. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Let me take care of you, relax your mind for me.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a small tapered gasp and a spike of thrill that shot through both of them via the temporary connection. Urr’dok growled, low sounding and practically predatory, as he pressed a deep, intense wave of mental pleasure into the human. </p><p> </p><p>Stuart arched partly, body growing taut as all the pleasure narrowed to a point in him. The alien could feel it nearing rapidly. He chased the feeling, getting quicker with his thrusts, holding Stuart flush with his body. The human made a noise between a moan and yell before finally the walls partially protecting his mind seemed to fall entirely. </p><p> </p><p>Purring in elation, Urr’dok took hold of the human’s mind and surrounded it in a layer of pure pleasure, stimulating every sense he could. He fed off the cacophony of carnal images and thoughts, losing himself in the feel of Stuart. He parted his lips against Stuart’s throat and pressed his sharp teeth to the flesh, not yet sinking into the delicate skin. </p><p> </p><p>“O-oh fuck… close, ‘m close!” </p><p> </p><p>He could sense how close. Stuart’s legs began to shake and his hips started to tilt a little, working into the thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Good human, very good.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He sunk his teeth in at the point of Stuart’s orgasm, which rocked through both of them like a shock wave. </p><p> </p><p>Stuart gave a loud shout, most likely audible for a distance, as his body drew in tight. He came in long spurts against his stomach with shuddery breaths. The alien slid his teeth out and kissed over the bite sweetly, continuing to work his hips harder. He muffled his groan into the man’s neck, working himself to completion. Pressed deeply into the human he inhaled as he got to enjoy the clenching of the internal muscles during his own peak. </p><p> </p><p>He loosened his hold over the human to allow Stuart room to breathe more deeply, but still kept him close to feel his minimal warmth. He could feel the pounding of Stuart’s heart through the human’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I came untouched,” Stuart mumbled, voice groggy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Is that not common with humans?’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, not for me usually.” The human squirmed a little, looking to escape the position and shift. Urr’dok grunted and pulled out cautiously, ever careful not to physically harm the fragile body. Once a bit more free to, Stuart moved onto his opposite side to face the alien. “That was nice.”</p><p> </p><p>With his one set of arms still around Stuart, Urr’dok still had the mental connection with the human. He forwent speaking out loud, mostly to avoid a shaky voice from orgasm, but also because it was far easier to speak clearly through a mental link.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘It was. You aren’t in any pain are you?’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not right now,” Stuart answered. “Later on I may be, it’s okay. All part of the fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Urr’dok examined Stuart’s face, a small buzz of concern tickling at the back of his mind. The human gave no outward expression of discomfort and nothing was hovering in the mental link. He slowly eased up and relaxed into the bed with the human. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed Stuart watching him back, blue eyes roving over his patterned features and then to his lips. The human had an odd fascination with his mouth that he could not understand, but instead of questioning it he left it alone. He had no place complaining about odd behaviour given they had just shared a bed moments prior. </p><p> </p><p>He was drawn from his thoughts when a palm cupped his face. He directed his eyes back to bright blue eyes, surprised to see them focused on his with a firm intent.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>His hearts pounded hard and fast as the rest of his being was filled with a strange numb, but startled reaction. Urr’dok parted his lips, unsure how to respond. Stuart gave him a warm smile and pulled him into a soft, sensual kiss. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a verbal affirmation, but something about the kiss led him to believe the human did not expect a response and that was okay. He let his eyes flutter close as he kissed the human back awkwardly, pouring his affection into it so the other knew that even if words escaped him, he felt strongly for the young man.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also Urr'dok is considered the fourth gender among Nee'tian people (Stalien's people), which is half-male. These males have larger penises and what's considered a "small" vagina. It's a point of contention for Urr'dok given Half-Males are only one step up from the fifth gender (which is the lowest status).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>